The girl under the debris
by Cookielova
Summary: Stranded with nowhere to go, the girl lay low, her father had died, she had cried, and her saviour was a murderer. This is the story of the girl under the debris.


**The girl under the debris**

**A/N: An idea taken from the R2 picture drama – Episode 1**

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **slight character bashing (Suzaku) and character deaths (minor)

**Summary**: Stranded with nowhere to go, the girl lay low, her father had died, she had cried, and her saviour was a murderer. This is the story of the girl under the debris.

**...0.0.0.**

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the timber from the shelter fell down on top of her. She could barely see what was going on outside, but heard the sounds of Britannian Knightmares and decided to stay silent.

"Father…brother…uncle…" she whispered tiredly.

**...0.0.0.**

_5 hours earlier_

"_RUN! GET HER AWAY FROM HERE!" General Barclay, also known as the "Artic Ace" of the EU ordered his wife and child._

"_No! Daddy I want to stay here!" she cried out, being restrained by her mother who wore a worried expression on her usual flawless visage._

"_No! The Britannians will raid this place any moment now, and I can't afford for you to be hurt. I'll be out in my customised Garter which I will be able to fight them off in, but you must hide in the shelter house!" he shouted and started to run in the opposite direction to his fleeing wife and crying daughter._

_Once the Barclays reached the safe house, which was a thatched house on the outskirts of France, Alice Barclay shut her daughter inside the house._

"_Stay here. If you hear Knightmares, keep quiet. If they come in, try and hide. If they find you, pretend you're a local who grew scared. Let's just hope they don't try to hurt you. I'm going to search for some food from the back, but I have to go outside." Alice instructed the small blonde girl._

"_Yes, mother." The girl whispered._

_Her mother never came back._

**...0.0.0.**

"Mother…" she whispers, praying for her mother.

The girl grew scared when the grounds around her fell silent again. After the building had fallen on top of her, only two Knightmares were heard rumbling around the area, searching for any valuable members of the EU, but mainly the search was for the missing Alice Barclay and her young daughter.

"Mama! Papa! Mon cher frère!" She screamed out from under the rubble.

She suddenly heard sounds of footsteps, running towards her. Was she finally going to be free?

"It's coming from here!" a male voice exclaimed, while he dug through the debris. And at last, a small girl came out of all the rubble, dusting her blue and white ribbon endorsed dress. She stayed near the ground, the wounds on her shoulders and legs not allowing her to stand.

The girl stared at the odd group of people before her. The one who saved her, was tall and had green eyes and brown curly hair with a tanned complexion. He was bending down to her level of sight and held out his hand towards her and she took it, moving closer to her saviour. She then looked around to observe the other people. There was a small girl, who looked a few years older than herself. She was wearing a black top with a gold symbol on it, white shorts and a pink and gold cape and had pink hair and garnet coloured eyes. There was a taller man with blonde hair just like her, and shining blue eyes. He wore the same as her saviour, a white jacket over a black and gold detailed top but his cape was emerald green. The last person in the group stood a bit further from the pink haired girl. She looked older, and had short blue hair and was wearing an orange and black jacket with a matching skirt and a plain green tie.

The girl looked back at her saviour and noticed his striking dark blue cape.

"Are you alright?" her saviour asked kindly.

"F-fine, thanks." She said quietly. Who were these weird people? The girl then remembered the last words her mother had told her,_ 'If they come in, try and hide. If they find you, pretend you're a local who grew scared. Let's just hope they don't try to hurt you.'_

"I was waiting until the gunshots all went away…" she whispered.

"You're injured! Can you stand?" her saviour asked.

"D-dad…dad went on ahead…" she whispered, remembering the last time she had seen her father.

"Were you separated from him?" her saviour asked.

She remembered her mother's words and made up a story, "he was supposed to be working here…" she trailed off.

"Okay. I'll help you find him later. Cecile! Please contact Earl Lloyd to prepare a bed at once!" her saviour asked the blue haired woman, his hand resting on his chest.

"Do you want to take the Avalon?" the blue haired woman asked.

"No, it would be much faster if I took the Lancelot."

The girl gasped violently, tearing herself away from the man wearing the blue cape.

Lancelot. Upon hearing that word, the small child's face turned pale. And then…

"MURDERER!" she yelled, pointing at her so called saviour.

"GIVE DAD BACK! YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Dad..? You mean he was…" Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, whispered to himself, a look of shock and fear on his face.

"He fought to protect our country! So did my brother…uncle…everyone! Why did you kill them?! My dad and brother were such kind people! You ogre…you demon!" she yelled, abusing the frightened Rounds member verbally. Suzaku stood silent as he took it all, blaming himself for the girl's misfortune. It was as if he was carving those words into his memory…while listening to this verdict being passed upon him.

"Say something, you murderer!" the girl yelled, flinging her arms around in frustration. "Say something! I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The sound of a gunshot was heard, and the girl collapsed on the ground on her side.

Lady Alstriem, Knight of Six, had her gun drawn.

"ANYA!" Suzaku asked, returning back to normal.

"It's a tranquilizer." She states, apathetically. "She needs to be sedated for treatment, anyway."

Gino sighed, closing his eyes, "The strong win, and the weak die. It's common sense on the battlefield."

"No! The strong should be protecting the weak! If I can't protect, then…that would make me equal to Zero!" Suzaku exclaimed, averting his eyes from the other Knights.

"Suzaku…you're _really_ strange, you know that? Why did you become a soldier in the first place?" Gino winked at the older boy.

"Money? Social status?" Anya asked.

"Not at all. I only…"

A loud whirring sound came from the sky and the Knights looked up.

"Britol?" Gino asks.

"The Emperor's..!" Anya exclaimed

"Lord Kururugi, we've come to escort you." Soldiers exited the Britol and kneeled before Suzaku. There were five of them.

"Escort for what?" Anya asked.

"The preparations for our victory celebration are in order. This time, your loyal service as a Knight of Seven, Sir Kururugi, will be in the spotlight." One of the men spoke up.

Suzaku gasped softly and was taken aback by the idea of a celebration made in his honour.

"The emperor was very pleased, praising your effort as "the work of the Kishin."

"Ki-shin?" Anya asked, curious.

"In Japanese, it means "Oni"…an ogre basically." Suzaku explained.

"Ogre?" Gino asked in surprise. "That doesn't fit you one bit. I got something better! How about…"

"no, his majesty chose well. It suits me. I've killed countless people, betraying even my own." Suzaku frowned and glanced at the ground in shame.

"Suzaku…about this celebration…" Cecile speaks up.

"Not to worry, I will attend. It is my duty."

"O-oh…" Cecile says.

"Cecile, can I entrust this child to you?" he asks.

"But, you said you wanted to-"

"If I were the one to help her here, she would probably lose her hatred for me. She can still be treated whether she despises me or not." He interrupts her.

"Are you…really okay with that?" Cecile asks, concern layering her voice.

"I've already started down this path. I have to see it through the end." Suzaku whispers and starts walking towards the Bitrol, his dark blue cape floating behind him.

"I see. Well, see you later." Cecile farewelled, and saw him off.

_**Suzaku was now walking…not to his celebration event…but more likely…to a very painful, difficult future.**_

_**And the girl? She was revived to full health and…committed suicide. She claimed that she didn't want to stay in a world without her father or mother, and definitely not one that her parents' murderer lived in.**_

**...0.0.0.**

**A/N:**

**So deep. I had watched this picture drama not long ago, and I wondered who the girl was. I hope my guesses were correct, and she was the daughter of General Barclay. Alice was an OC I just made up for the story to make sense. I guess what the picture drama really showing, was that Suzaku was a murdering ass who should just die. I hated Suzaku for most of second season, and I fully agree with the girl. **

**The actual episode was narrated by Cecile Croomy, but I decided to keep this in third person for it to make sense. I hope it worked *fingers crossed***

**And now, a poem about the girl under the debris cos I felt like it:**

**The girl under the debris**

_Stranded with nowhere to go_

_The girl lay low_

_Her father had died_

_She had cried_

_And her saviour was a murderer._

_Plastered up with emotions, the girl let go of the brick_

"_MURDERER! DEMON! OGRE!" she screamed with a flick_

_Of a hand she was gunned down_

_By Knight of Six with a frown_

"_Tranquilizer" was all she could say_

_About what she had done to the girl who lay_

_Flat on her side with no one to live with in a world of lies_

_And overhead an aircraft flies_

_To celebrate the Knight of Seven_

_Who was also an Eleven_

_On his victory over the family of the girl under the debris._

**...0.0.0.**

**I haven't written poems in a while, so I don't know if I've lost my touch or not! Eheheh**

**I won a prize for second place in year seven for my poem. It was 100 bucks. Back in the day that was a lot of money for me.**

**$100 is still a lot for me today as well XD**

**HOMG CARBON TAX IS GOINNGGG! Labour apparently agreed, goize.**

**SO THAT MEANS LESS PETROL PRICES IN AUSSIE!**

**Yeah, I have a weird obsession with petrol prices and expiry dates…don't mind my weird stuff.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the one shot and I made you guys turn against Suzaku-baka!**

**:D**

**-Cookielova**


End file.
